Return of Trust
by sammy55
Summary: What if Bella had never met Jacob and Edward had come back only a few months later? Would Bella push him away, thinking he would leave once more, or would she simply take him back, no questions asked? And what happenens when Victoria returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok before I let you read this I have to explain a few things first. This is my version of what would happen if Edward came back, but Bella had not met Jacob yet. But she knows about the wolves because she saw them kill Laurent. But she doesn't know that Jacob is a werewolf. After suffering all that pain from the separation, Bella pushes Edward away, fearing that he will leave again. But Edward won't give up. This came to me one night and I had to write it. Please review or put me on story alerts. The first chapter is all in Bella's point of view.**

I woke up screaming. I had been having one of my nightmares. I looked around my room, settling on my window, as fresh pain tore through my chest. I remembered when Edward would come visit me night after night. I began to wonder if I had been to needy, causing him to lose interest in me.

I was so deep in my thinking that I didn't immediately hear the sound of my window being opened. But as I became aware of the sound I glanced over and froze. There, standing at the foot of my bed, was my own angel. Edward had come back.

He looked the same as when he had left. The simple white t-shirt and jeans that I loved on him. His hair the in the messed up style he always had it. I saved his face for last. He had heard my screams. His eyes were confused and worried, as well as happy. And they were as black as the night outside my window.

I expected fresh pain to tear through me once I saw him. But there was no pain, as if there never had been. He walked slowly towards me, taking in my appearance. I knew how I must look to him. I could see myself in the mirror behind him.

I had barley eaten since _he_- I was still waiting for pain to rip through me upon seeing him- had left me. My old sweats hung off my thin, pale, and frail looking body. There were dark bags under my eyes from not getting enough sleep, mostly from my nightmares. There were a lot of emotions in my eyes. Joy, and fear, and worry, but the strongest was happiness.

I locked my gaze with Edwards. It seemed like he was wary of me. As I watched him, he slowly walked across the room. He raised his hand and gently brushed my hair out of my face. At his touch I shuddered slightly, finally realizing truly how much I had missed him. As if he had taken half of me away with him.

"I guess me leaving did nothing good for you." His voice sounded better than I remembered, like music. Instead of answering him I leaned against his chest, sobs breaking out of my chest. He gently put his arms around me and led me to my bed. I knew my dad would not come checking on me, him being used to my nightly screams.

My cries had nothing to do with fear of even joy. This was a new kind of pain. In my heart I knew that Edward had only come back to check on me and had only stayed this long out of guilt. It was only a matter of time before he left. I shouldn't be making my pain worse. But it had been so long since he had held me; I didn't care at the moment. I didn't care about the fact that he had left me, that my pain would only be worse later, that he didn't really love me. I would figure out everything in the morning. But for now, I was just happy to be in his cold arms once more.

**This was sort of like a prologue. My next chapters will me longer. If you liked my story please put me on your author alert, as I will have a few more stories coming out soon. If you would please leave a review, go ahead, but I am more worried about author alert. I hope you liked this and if you have any ideas for me, shoot me a PM. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, I had some other stories I was trying to concentrate on. But thank you to all who read! This is the first chapter in Edwards POV. Most likely there will only be one other time that I will write in Edwards POV. The rest will be Bella's.**

I silently watched as my angel slept. She was curled into my arms, like I had never left. I hadn't asked her whether she forgave me or not. I didn't want to upset her farther. My mind took me back to last night when I had first seen my angel…

I was sitting in the tree outside her window, but I hadn't looked in yet. I could her sleeping, quietly at first but her breathing had become more and more panicked. I was just about to jump in through the window when I heard her heart wrenching scream. I felt as if I was being torn apart. I waited for Charlie to come check on her, but it was clear through his thoughts that this was something that happened every night. And it was my fault.

I quickly but quietly opened the window and stood at the foot of Bella's bed, staring at her. I looked into her eyes, seeing happiness, worry, and as her eyes took in my eyes, there was a trace of fear. I knew my eyes were pitch black. I hadn't eaten in awhile. I hadn't felt the need when all of my thoughts were about Bella. I walked slowly towards her taking in her appearance as well as her sweet scent. It still caused my throat to burn, but I was more worried about Bella's appearance.

She was so skinny! With my enhanced vision I could see her ribs through her loose hanging shirt. She looked so frail, frailer than usual. There were deep bags under her eyes, rivaling mine. I felt more like the monster I was then ever before. I had caused her all this pain and I had clearly damaged her health in more ways than I had thought.

I was walking slower than usual, not wanting to frighten her. But when I was close enough I could not resist tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. At my touch she shuddered. But it wasn't from the cold. As I watch happiness, and some other emotion that I couldn't find a name for, grew in her eyes.

"I guess my leaving did nothing good for you." As if I needed her to tell me. I could see for myself, the damage I had caused. She leaned against me, sobs breaking out of her chest. I wrapped her in my arms, watching my strength more than usual with her. I lay down on her bed, holding her still.

Her cries soon went from sobs, to full on hysterical. I noticed that she barely touched me at all. Even her arms were pulled against herself, not around me like they would've been before I had left. Charlie's thought were filled with remorse and I watched through his memories of Bella, exactly what I had done.

Bella's images when I had first left her scared me. She looked worse than she did now. Like she was already dead. I shook my head wanting to ignore that thought. I was here so maybe things could go back to normal. I wished I could ask her if she forgave me, but she was slowly falling asleep and I didn't want upset her more. I was content just to feel her in my arms as I had dreamed of for the last months.

**This was shorter than I had hoped, but the next chapter will be back in Bella's POV. It will be the Cullen's first day back in Forks and Edward tries to get back in Charlie's good graces, but the problem is that Bella is worried he will leave again. So she basically ignores him. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I'm lazy. That's my only excuse. I was working on my Secret Life stories to. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I slowly woke up, fighting my way through waves of sleep. When I finally opened my sleep incrusted eyes, I saw him. Edward was holding me in his arms, looking at me. I felt a tremor of pain go through me making me shudder. But he thought it was from the cold hardness of his body and he began to draw away. I grabbed onto him desperately, feeling the pains going through my chest get stronger. He smiled gently and let me pull him back.

"Bella, what happened to you?" He asked the only question I would not answer. I couldn't. That would bring back all the pain. I shook my head, begging with my eyes. He sighed, but relented. Instead he leaned into brush his lips on mine. I couldn't take this if he was going to leave again. I wouldn't live through the pain this time.

So I turned my head to the side, allowing him to touch my forehead instead. The feeling of his lips brushing against my forehead brought back all the memories of last few months that I had been repressing. My birthday party, Jasper almost killing me, Edward leaving, and my months as a zombie. It was Edwards fault but I couldn't blame him. I still loved him even if he didn't love me. I looked into his eyes after he had pulled away. There was only understanding and sadness in them.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get him to leave if I wanted to have a chance at staying alive. I was barely eating as it was, and anymore pain and I wouldn't have the strength to do anything beside lay there and cry. I pushed him away, hoping he would get the idea. I felt the pain rip through me, but I tried to breathe anyway.

Edward pulled away, and he was instantly standing up beside the bed looking down at me. He gave me a questioning look. I tried to explain as gently as I could. "Edward, if you want me to live through you leaving again, you will have to leave now. Please." I would beg. I would force him to leave as fast as possible, if only so that I could live. I didn't want to die and leave the world that Edward was in. And I knew that if I died, Edward would to. I didn't want him to die. He had to stay for his family.

Once more, the pain grew in his eyes. But this time it was accompanied by hate. I unconsciously cringed away from him, my heart beating faster from the pain and from all the hate. I closed my eyes, trying to get a grip on myself. They opened reflexively when Edwards's cold fingers pulled my chin up. The hate was still there, but there was another emotion, one I couldn't place. "Bella, I am not leaving you again. We are all back and we're going to stay. I won't go away unless you tell me to."

I forgot myself for a minute. "You're all back? Alice and Emmet?" But of course they were only here until Edward left again. But maybe Alice would at least call me this time. I knew Edward had told her to not bother me.

Edward grinned, seemingly thing thinking I believed him. "Yes everyone is here. Alice and I will be at school tomorrow."

I sighed, nearly in tears. "You will leave if you think it is best for me. And I can't take it again."

Edwards's eyes became regretful. "Alice will be here in a minute. She wants me to leave. Will you be ok?"

I was tempted to tell him not to come back. But I was too weak for that. I simply nodded and watched as he disappeared through the window. Instantly the thought that he wouldn't come back crossed my mind. I curled up into a ball hugging my sides. I knew the thought was irrational but it wouldn't go away. I concentrated on breathing.

Then I was whisked into a pair of stone cold arms. "Alice!" I shrieked happily. I wrapped my arms around her and began to cry once more. She gently shushed me and helped me down stairs. I quickly stopped crying, overcome with joy. Part of me wondered why I was happier to see Alice then Edward. I decided it was because Edward chose to leave, but Alice tried to stop him. And the thought of her leaving didn't cause near as much pain as the thought as Edward leaving did. I could afford to grow close to Alice again.

She set me down on the chair and I looked into her golden eyes. "I told him not to leave. He wouldn't let me look into the future about anything concerning you. I told him you would be like this if he came back and stayed. He wouldn't listen. I understand."

Her words were said loudly and I knew Edward would hear them. I couldn't help it. I jumped up and hugged her once more; hanging on with all the strength I had in my frail body. In my mind's eye I could still see Edward's eye swimming with hate. Why did he come back if he hated me so much?

**This is a little bit of a filler chapter, but not too bad! I promise the next chapter will be longer! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I was playing around with some ideas in my head. Most not for this story. I have a new series out called Shuffle. Basically I listen to a song and write a story about the first thing that comes to mind. Check it out if you can. Enjoy and please Review.**

BPOV

Once I had settled down enough to sit still, Alice looked at me. "Bella, what happened to you?" I opened my mouth to speak, to tell the truth to someone. But I couldn't say anything if I knew Edward was listening. Seeming to sense my dilemma Alice tried to reassure me. "Edward isn't listening. He went home to change and will stay there until I call him."

I wanted to believe her, I really did. But all the Cullen's had to be good liars. I didn't know whether to trust her or not. I decided that even if Edward wasn't listening, Alice would eventually tell him. Better to get it over with.

"When Edward left me…" I had to pause, so soon into my story. This was the most difficult part for me to talk about. "I was a zombie, I didn't eat, I couldn't feel anything, and I didn't see anything. My parents tried to get me to leave Forks and move to Jacksonville with Renee and Phil. But I couldn't leave. It was liked my body was locked into Forks. I threw a fit, the first time I spoke or felt anything other than numbness. I knew Charlie thought I would be better after that, but the only thing that changed was I could feel again. I would've rather I still had the numbness. I felt like there was a hole in my chest, burning. I had to hold myself together with my arms." I paused here, trying to get it out in a rush. I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes though. I tried to pull myself together, but I failed and I wrapped my arms around myself and looked at my feet as my tears spilled over.

"I wanted to do anything to bring back memories of Edward. I found that anytime I did something dangerous I could hear his voice in my mind, telling me I was stupid and to stop doing dangerous things. I lived for it. I went out of my way to attract trouble, which seems to find me easier than usual."

I was slowly building up to the part that I knew both Edward and Alice would hate. Edward left to protect me but he really only left me unprotected. "I was trying to find Edward's meadow, and I finally found it." I couldn't think of it as 'Our Meadow' anymore. To painful. I didn't want to go on, but I knew if I stopped I couldn't start again.

"When I stepped into the meadow, I guess I was hoping Edward would be there. When I saw he wasn't I fallen to the ground and started to cry. I hadn't cried like that in awhile. I was just about to leave when I saw someone across the meadow. Laurent was walking towards me." I listened to Alice's sharp intake of breath and I wondered how she didn't see that happening. I decided to ask about that later. "I couldn't understand my emotions. I felt _happy _to see him. It was someone from before Edward left. But he was there for revenge. Victoria wanted revenge and had sent him to track me. But he was thirsty, and was about to drink from me. All of a sudden from the side of the meadow opposite of us, about five or so giant wolves burst from the trees and Laurent took off like a rocket. I ran from the meadow, tripping a lot in my haste. I couldn't understand what I had seen or if Laurent was dead or not."

I sighed. This story was taking a lot out of me, emotionally and physically. I was weak and I hadn't eaten in awhile. I hated remembering all of this. "After that I have been like you see me. Nightmares every night, not eating, barely living. That's it." I steeled myself and looked up at Alice. She looked horrified and furious at the same time.

"Bella… I told Edward he shouldn't leave. I tried to stop him, I really did. But he forced us to leave, told me I couldn't look into your future. I saw the major events, like when you almost walked up to the people in Port Angeles…"She trailed off, looking like she was thinking the same thing as I was. How did she miss Laurent?

I jumped as her phone buzzed a loud and piercing ring tone to my sensitive ears. I watched as she looked down at me and back at her phone. "It's Edward. He wants to know what happened. Can I tell him?" I nodded, as I was expecting this. She flipped open the phone and began to speak rapidly, so fast and low that I had no hope of hearing. So I sat back in my chair and waited until Alice looked at me. "Can Edward come over?"

I hesitated. I saw the hate in his eyes before he had left. Would Alice stay? "Yes I will Bella." She answered before I asked. I nodded my consent and Alice went back to talking quickly in the phone.

About thirty seconds later she snapped the phone shut and turned to face me. "He will be here in five minutes. He feels horrible Bella. And he does love you."

She should've known not to tell me that. Edward always said that he could leave if he had to, proving he loved me more. He left because it wasn't safe for me. But he also said that I wasn't good for him. I always believed I wasn't enough for him, so I believed him. I still do. I sighed, shaking my head.

Edward appeared at my back door five minutes later, to be let in by Alice. I winced seeing the haunted look in his eyes. I felt horrible. I wished I hadn't let Alice tell him anything. Any pain I was feeling was instantly worse by him in pain. "Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't know… I thought… I was… I…"

Watching Edward struggle for words only made me mad at myself. I did not, in any way, shape, or form, want to push Edward away. But when something happens to me to endanger my life, he would leave again. And I couldn't take it.

I jumped as a car door slammed and listened as Charlie walked up the driveway. I looked at Alice and Edward. They had no intention of leaving. I winced thinking of the anger fit Charlie was about to have. I decided that if I showed him that I was alright, well better than before that it would be easier. So I greeted him at the door. "Hi Dad, how was work?"

I could see the shock in his face. I never spoke unless I was asked a direct question. "F-Fine." He sputtered. He walked past me into the kitchen, freezing when he saw them both in the kitchen. He looked back at me, then back at Edward. He seemed strangely calm, proving me right when he spoke. "So your back. That's why Bella looks so much better."

I looked better, but I didn't feel any better. I was in turmoil. I had no idea what was going to happen between Edward and me.

"Yes sir. I and my family are back in town and we are staying. I wanted to know if I had your permission to come over here again." I jerked up. My father looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. I saw Alice move around so she was standing behind; saw Edward glancing at Alice, probably wondering what she was doing.

"Well it is Bella's decision. If she says it is alright then it is fine with me." That's why he acted so calm. I guess I looked worse than I had thought. He knew what my answer was going to be before he asked. And so did Alice.

"No." I turned around and hugged Alice's waiting arms, trying to ignore the choked back sob from Edward. I wished I trusted him again, but I didn't, couldn't after what had happened. I couldn't believe him when he said that he was going to stay, that he loved me. Even if that was exactly what I wanted to do.

**I hoped you liked this! Charlie will not be OOC. Hopefully no character will be too much out of character. It was father's intuition, which caused him to turn the question to Bella. He knew she wasn't ready for him to come back yet. **

**I had a song that I played while I was writing this. It was Party in the U.S.A, by Miley Cyrus. Kind of ironic since this chapter was one of my more Angst filled chapters.**

**PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON RIGHT THERE!**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! I had a bit of writers block with this chapter! I won't be updating as much, since school for me is starting very soon.**

**I got a review saying that Bella was OOC. This story is A/U so the characters won't act like you expect them to. I tried to keep the characters within their certain character traits. If you understand any of that.**

I couldn't bear to be alone tonight. I couldn't ask Edward to stay, so I asked if Alice could sleep over. The look of sadness on his face nearly made me take back my refusal. But I had to talk to Alice before anything. So I turned away from him and ran upstairs to my bedroom. But, being me I tripped.

A pair of cold arms stopped me and my heart broke when I realized it wasn't Edward, but Alice. I nodded to her, but I couldn't talk right now. I needed to figure out what I should say. I needed to know if Edward was going to stay. And Alice needed to know that as of now, I did not trust Edward to stay. I was hurt too much last time.

Alice picked me up and dropped me on my bed. "Edward left. He went home to meet the family and to te-"She broke off but I knew what she was going to say. He was going to tell them that I didn't want him anymore, which wasn't true. And then he would leave again. It was like my worst nightmare come true. And it was one that I wasn't about to wake up from.

I nodded and steeled myself. I had to ask but I wasn't sure how. "A-Alice. Does E-Edward mean what he says about staying?" I couldn't stop shaking, though whether it was from the shock or from my over-whelming despair I couldn't tell.

She nodded. "Bella I know you don't… Edward go away! Now!" I grimaced, thinking of the pain this was causing him. "He's gone. I know you don't trust him now. But he is willing to grovel! He will do anything in his power to make you believe him. I still see you becoming a vampire."

My hopes bloomed, but they fell when I realized that she said 'a vampire' not 'you're happy with Edward'. Was she hiding something? I opened my mouth to ask her, but she shook her head and gestured towards the window. I gathered that she either meant that Edward wanted to talk to me or that he was outside and listening. Either way I nodded to show I understood.

Edward jumped through my open window, his eyes furious. I flinched and looked down, curling into myself a bit. "I'm not mad at you Bella. _Victoria." _ The indescribable feeling that spread through my chest when he said my name froze and died at the mention of Victoria. The female vampire that wanted me dead because Edward had killed her mate. "She was about a mile away, about to come and k- get you."

"You don't have to baby me. I know she wants to kill me. Don't forget, Laurent told me." I watched Edward wince, feeling guilty but keeping my face emotionless. "You can tell me anything. I am not the weak human who you left. I learned to deal with things, with pain. I learned to live again, or at least I tried to. I can handle the news." Where the hell did that come from? I had never had that confidence. But I felt better. There was too much pain inside me and it was coming out as anger. I did not want to take my anger out on anyone.

"Bella…" Edwards pained voiced reached me, even though he uttered it in the barest of whispers. "I am so sorry. I love and I will not leave." I clenched my teeth together, determined not to cave. I loved him but I did not trust him. And I needed to know that he would never leave me. And I didn't, not yet anyway.

I couldn't answer him, I couldn't trust my voice and I didn't think I had anything to say. I vaguely heard Alice speaking in a low voice to Edward and then two freezing arms picked me up and I looked up in time to see me and Edward plummeting towards the ground. I knew I shouldn't be scared but it was instinct. I screamed, but Edwards hand smothered it. He took off running into the woods, his eyes panicked and… scared?! What could have frightened Edward so bad?

"Edward, let me down! Take me back! I can't let my dad not find me there. He'll have no idea where I went and I can't do that to him. Please take me back…" He growled softly in his chest, but it was a pained growl. He didn't want to cause me pain. It was too late for that.

"No Bella, Victoria was coming and she was going to kill you and Charlie. Before you can ask, she has a new friend with her. Not quite a newborn but still incredibly strong. Alice and I wouldn't have been able to fight them off and you would've died. So would Charlie. There was no way around it. Alice saw it." His voice was still pained, but there was an undertone of malice to it. He was furious at Victoria.

"What about Charlie and Alice? I know she wants me but won't she kill them? What if-"

Edward cut off my babblings. "Emmett and Jasper are on their way there to help Alice intercept them. Charlie will be fine. Please be quiet, I have to get to the house as soon as possible. Please." His musical voice was pleading, almost crying. I relented, curling into myself.

The shock hadn't worn off. I wouldn't have died if Edward hadn't come back. Because when Edward came back, Alice came back. She was the one that had the vision. I wished that I didn't attract danger like a magnet. I was constantly putting the ones I loved in danger. And I hated it. I stayed silent, brooding until we arrived at his house. I hadn't been there is so long and it still felt like home.

Edward set me down right inside his house then turned and closed the door, checking the alarm system. It would alert them if someone was trying to break into their house. I was hugged from behind, Esme's soft voice washing over me. "I am so happy to see you again, Bella. Now my whole family is here." She turned me around and I returned her hug with all the strength in my feeble body. She pulled back and I could see sadness in her eyes as she took in my appearance. I probably looked worse than when Edward first saw me. I had been doing a lot of crying, and the threat of Victoria had shaken me up. I was worried about Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I knew it showed on my face.

"WHAT?!" I jumped two feet in the air, trying to spin around as I did so. I stumbled, predictably and Esme caught me. But my heart rate was beating about a hundred miles a minute. Edwards's voice had thundered around me, practically roaring in fury. But there was pain in it as well. His face was twisted into a snarl and there was a constant growl coming from deep in his chest.

His eyes connected with mine and I saw unimaginable depths of terror in them. That alone scared me. Edward didn't get scared easily and when he did, there was a real cause for worry. Automatically the thoughts went to the vampires that stayed behind to protect me. Had something happened to them? Were they injured? Had someone d- did we lose someone? Who?

Edwards's arms crushed me too him and I heard him murmur into my ear "Bella, I am so sorry." There was so much pain in his voice that I pulled back to look at him. His face was a mess of sadness, despair, fear, and anger. My heart picked up once more and I stopped breathing.

**Can anyone tell what happened? Take a guess in a review if you can! Sorry for the wait, school is hard. I hope to update my other stories soon, but I got inspiration for this one half way through my newest one-shot! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**WWWWWWWWWWW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the wait, but I was concentrating on my story Secrets, and a story that I might post but might not. It a bit of a Vampire/Werewolf crossover. I know I should put it on but I have an account and I really don't like it over there. This site is so much better. So if I post it, I'll tell you. If you want to read what I have, tell me in a review and I will send it to you for your opinion. **

_**Recap:**_

_Edwards's arms crushed me to him and I heard him murmur into my ear "Bella, I am so sorry." There was so much pain in his voice that I pulled back to look at him. His face was a mess of sadness, despair, fear, and anger. My heart picked up once more and I stopped breathing._

He hadn't even told me what had happened yet. He wouldn't be acting like this if one of his family had been injured. No, he was only worried about me and my reaction. He knew that this would probably push me over the edge.

"Charlie…" The broken whisper escaped my lips, a sob soon following it. I felt the ground disappear from my feet and felt the air rushing past me.

I opened my eyes to see Edwards room. It hadn't changed at all. The big wall of Cds, golden carpet, and black leather couch. The only thing different was that I was sitting on a bed, not a couch. It was still there, but pushed against the wall. I welcomed the distraction from the sadness threatening to overwhelm me. I didn't want Edward to see my breakdown that would happen in the near future.

"New bed?" I looked at him hesitantly. The sadness in his eyes penetrated through the shell I had attempted to build around me. The tears started again and I leaned into him, not caring whether I trusted him or not. I needed him and loved him and that was all that mattered.

"Bella Bella Bella…" The single word sent a thrill through me. I curled into him and he leaned us back until we were leaning against the headboard of the bed. I clutched myself into his chest, completely aware of the pitiful sight I was. I hated it that I was so weak. Edward must've realized the same thing because I felt him begin to pull away.

I jerked back as if I had been slapped. In hindsight, I had been. He had led me to believe that he cared and then at the first sign of my frailness he leaves. I couldn't even blame him; only myself. "Sorry Edward. I don't blame you."

His voice came directly in front of me. I could see a blurry outline of his body through my tears. "What do you mean Bella?" His arms wrapped around me again. I leaned into him and I was disgusted with myself. I was too weak. I pulled away and stood up, stumbling my way over to the couch. I sank down with a sigh and wrapped my arms around my chest, trying not to fall apart.

"I felt it Edward. You were moving away. I realized how weak I was and I realized that you were going to leave again, no matter what you had said. I don't blame you. But if you're going to leave, please don't touch me." My heart broke saying those words and I added mentally what I wouldn't say out loud. _Please don't touch, because if you do I'll give my everything to you. And that isn't enough to hold you._

"Bella, please listen to me. Yes I was moving away. I was going to get a blanket for you. I didn't want you to get cold. I will _never_ leave again. I can't. It would be physically incapable of me." I felt his hands grab my arms and lift me up and over to sit on his lap.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Edward I want to believe you so badly. But I can't trust you not to leave me again. I want to but… Look Edward, I love you with everything but I know that everything I have is not enough to keep you with me. I accept that and if you want to leave now, I won't stop you. I don't even blame you."

As I spoke, his eyes continued to get sadder and sadder. The desperation in his eyes took my breath away. "Bella. I will never leave you again. I see now what it did to you. Please hear me out. I never want you to think that you can't hold me, or that you are plain. Your hold on me is unbreakable and permanent. Never forget that."

All at once my mind just stopped. It stopped refusing that Edward could indeed love me. It stopped entertaining the idea that he, in reality did love me. It even stopped the process of getting through Charlie's death; I was still in shock, not knowing how it had happened. But it all just stopped. Time froze as I looked up at Edward, and I could feel him trembling as I looked in his eyes. I could see my eyes reflected back to me. They were blank and dead looking.

He jerked back at bit in shock, but my hand now gripped his shirt and I wasn't letting go. No I was having an epiphany at the moment. My mind was slowing beginning to process his words. Could allow myself to fall into him again, accept his love, with the possibility of him leaving me again? I continued to stare up at him as I mulled over my decision.

"Bella, make a damn decision already! You're giving me a headache! And that is very hard to do!" I jumped at Alice's yell. I hadn't realized they were home yet. I glanced towards the door, making sure it was shut. It wouldn't block them from hearing everything I said, but at least they weren't crowded around the door like I was some sort of freak show.

I slowly allowed my gaze to travel up to Edwards. His eyes stayed trained on my face, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. I knew that face. He was frustrated that my thoughts were inaccessible to him. There were two thoughts running through my head.

_He's just saying this to me so I'll let him back in. And when he thinks it's too dangerous he'll leave again._

_He really does love me. He will never leave me again, regardless of the danger._

I couldn't decide to which one to pick. There was honestly only one way that I could think of that would prove to me whether he was staying or not. "Are you planning on changing me?"

He froze. "What?" He had heard me perfectly.

"Answer the damn question Edward. Are you going to change me?"

He inhaled shakily, pausing to think before answering. "Bella can we please not talk about this right now? I thought you knew where I stood on that. I will not damn you to this dark hell of a life. I can't."

Well then I was leaving. I couldn't be near him if we would eventually be separated. "Ok then. Can Alice take me home? She can stay with me until Victoria is gone." He looked shocked. "Alice." I called out in a normal tone. I knew she would hear me. What I didn't expect was that she didn't come.

Edward walked over to me, taking my hand and looking pleadingly at me. "Bella please. I am begging you. Can we talk? We can talk now if you stay; I can't stand to be parted from you again."

I sighed. I decided to be open and tell him exactly what I was thinking. "Edward, if you don't change me that means one way or another, we will eventually have to part ways. Just thinking about that makes it hard to breathe. If you won't change me it makes me think that you don't want me with you forever. Unless you plan on changing me, I can't be sure that you won't leave me. I have to be sure if you want me to trust you again." I walked over to sit on his couch, waiting for him to talk. He looked frozen.

He took a shuddering breath and turned to look at me. "Ok."

"Care to elaborate?" I was getting annoyed. The stress of the last two days was starting to get to me and it was making itself known as anger.

"Ok, you will be changed. But not now. After all of this is done with Victoria, we will talk. I don't want to change you until you finish high school. Not until you have a few more years as a human. Carlisle will agree with me. He'll be the one changing you."

A brief flicker of disappointment went through my mind. I thought Edward would be the one changing me. I knew his reasons. He didn't think he was strong enough. I trusted him more than he did. "Edward… Thank you. So much."

He smiled grimly and walked over to me. "I'm glad to see you're so happy about being turned into a monster." I sighed. He wouldn't get it. He grabbed my chin in his hand and my eyes traveled up to meet his. "I love you Bella. If you truly want to be turned into a monster for me, I can handle it."

I smiled gently and leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek. When I pulled back, I instantly felt the loss of contact. It had been to long without him and I desperately needed him now. I looked up into his eyes and gasped at the desire and longing battling in them. I couldn't fight it anymore. I leaned forward once more but pressed my lips to his this time. I know it sounds cliché but, sparks flew.

**Aww! Their back together! Finally! Just to let you know, Edward will not propose until after she is a vampire. But there is the small issue of Victoria, the mysterious newborn, and Charlie's death to deal with first. **

**Again, I would like to apologize for the delay. I honestly was so concentrated on my new stories 'Secrets' that I kind of forgot about all else. If you haven't read that story yet, please do. In my opinion, it is much better than this story. And I really like this story. **

**I listened to Carrie Underwood's new song Cowboy Casanova. I probably listened to it fifty times. **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for the delay. I have been having problems with my health and it is making it hard to write. **

Bella POV

I fell asleep quickly after the kiss. The events of the day were quickly catching up with me and my body was not used to the stress. I fell asleep in Edward's arms for the first time in months. I felt safe and loved for the first time in months as well.

But my comfortable sleep did not last long.

I was walking down a dark alley way, trash and rotting food blocking my path at points. I seemed to be heading towards a single beam of light flashing in front of my eyes from time to time.

On one huge flash of light revealed a huge shadow that curled menacingly around me, like huge jaws were about to clamp down on me. As the darkness closed in on me, I found it harder and harder to breathe. My chest felt constricted and a buzzing sounded in my ears. I saw a brief flash of blue, and then I woke up gasping for air.

Edward gently shushed my gasping breaths, holding me until I calmed down enough to tell him about it. He didn't like the fact that the first good sleep I've had in months was interrupted. "Edward, I've been surviving on practically no sleep. Waking up once won't change anything."

But it wasn't once. Every time I closed my eyes I had the same dream. They all ended the same way too, with me being unable to breathe and that flash of blue. Eventually I gave up trying to sleep. My lungs burned from being deprived of air to many times. Edward gently kissed me good morning, the proceeded to announce, "The rest of the families here and they want to see you."

I yawned. "OK, but I need to take a shower and get dressed first. Did Alice bring clo-"I broke off; a sob closing my throat. How would I be able to step into my house again, knowing that Charlie had died? It wouldn't seem right.

How had he died anyway? How did Alice not see? Or did she see, and not have been able to stop it? I wrapped my arms around myself to hold my chest together. The hole that Edward left might have been healed, but imagining all the things Victoria could have done to my father was quickly creating a new one.

Edward was gently shaking my shoulder. "Bella? Bella, it's ok, we will get through this." I buried my face in his shoulder and let my sadness take over me. I would have to be strong for the rest of the day, might as well get my tears out while I was alone with Edward.

I finally managed to pull away from his chest and make my way into the bathroom to prepare myself for the day, both physically and mentally. My muscles seemed weighted down with lead and I moved sluggishly through my morning routine. It was a bit unnerving to see everything laid out for me, from my hair ties to clothes picked out by Alice.

I turned to look in the mirror when I was finished and I wished that hadn't. The clothes that normally would hug my body hung off me loosely and looked about two sizes too big. There were dark circles under my eyes and my skin looked pasty. My normally wavy and shiny hair seemed limp and dull.

I could feel the tears coming on again. The insecurities. How could Edward love me when I looked like this? This zombie like girl could never, would never measure up to his Adonis like looks.

I stumbled out of the bathroom, trying to stop the tears from flowing. The last thing I needed was to see Edward looking all concerned. I quickly got dressed and made my way down stairs. Edward met me at the bottom, _looking all concerned._ Great, here come the waterworks.

Edward pulled me into his lap as he sat on the couch. I could sense everyone around us, but I paid no attention to it. I couldn't stop my hyperventilating and soon I began to see spots. Just as I thought I was going to pass out, a huge wave of calmness washed over me and I felt my body go limp as I relaxed. "Thanks Jasper."

I forced myself to sit up and I looked around. Alice and Jasper were sitting directly across from me. Alice looked so much unlike her usual self that I had to do a double take. Her eyes were big and filled with tears that would never spill over, she wasn't bouncing at all- in fact she seemed to slump forward into herself. Like she was expecting a blow for misbehaving.

Wait a minute.

I twisted around to look at Edward. "Did you yell at Alice for Charlie's death?" My voice cracked out like a whip in the silent house.

His eyes widened. "Well I… Yes."

I glared at him. "Why would you do that? You of all people should know that there are ways to get around her visions! It could've been a snap decision or something. You can't blame anyone!" Except me for attracting all this trouble.

"But Bella, it is my fault. I should've been looking harder, or, or…" Alice's voice turned me back around to find that she had got off Jasper lap and came to stand in front of me, her eyes begging me to understand.

"No Alice. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault accept Victoria's. Now can you tell me what happened?"

Alice sighed, but returned to her seat on Jaspers lap. "Emmett, Jasper, and I were standing about a mile away from your house, waiting for Victoria. She had two others with her and we were all fighting. Then suddenly they broke off the attack and ran off. Emmett and Jasper followed them and I headed back to your house. When I got there, I could smell fresh blood. I hurried in and found Charlie lying on the floor covered in blood. I made it look like he had been robbed and shot. I'm so sorry."

She hung her head and buried herself in Jasper. I opened my mouth to say that I didn't blame her but Jasper beat me too it. "Alice, Bella doesn't blame you. Relax. Things like this happen. Please Alice, I hate seeing you like this." He stroked her spiky hair and nuzzled her head.

**(A/N: The next part wrote itself. This was not where I was going! I had a totally different idea planned!)**

A crash sounded behind me and I spun around to see what happened. Emmett was on the ground wrestling a vampire. Edward set me down and jumped up to help, as well as Jasper. Together they managed to restrain him. They forced him up against the wall just as Carlisle came running downstairs in a blur of colors.

The strange vampire lifted his head and I gasped. Everyone turned to look at me, but I had fainted once more.

When I came too, Carlisle was shining a light into my eyes. "Ah, Bella. I was worried that you were going to stay out for awhile. Are you all right?"

How was I supposed to answer that? Edward had come back, Victoria had killed my father, and now _he_ shows up. I was just peachy. I gave Carlisle a weak smile that probably came out as a grimace. I shakily stood up, leaning heavily on Carlisle arm until I found my balance.

I walked over towards the vampire that was still pressed up against the wall, but Alice's arm jerked me back. "No Bella, it's not safe. He was trying to get to you. If you get to close you could get hurt."

I glared at her. "Let me go Alice. Now." My voice was like ice and apparently she saw that. She let me go and I continued towards the vampire. Edward stepped in front of me. "Edward I don't care what you are going to say. Move." For a moment he seemed to waver, but he stood firm in front of me.

I sighed and walked forward, about to go around him when his arm snapped around my waist. "No Bella, look at him. It took three of us to get him up against the wall. If you get any closer we may lose him. Please Bella, I couldn't take it if I lost you… again."

I huffed. I knew what was safe and what wasn't. "Edward, let go of me. I know what I'm doing. Please. Just trust me." He let go of me, but moved to hold onto the vampire. I walked forward enough so that I could see his face.

His red eyes stared back at me. But they weren't the red eyes of a blood drinker. They were the red eyes of a vampire that had recently slipped. There was a feeling in my gut that told me so. His hair was dirty blonde; his muscles were large but not obnoxious like Emmett's were. And I knew exactly who he was.

"Alex."

He smiled and his teeth gleamed. "Bella. I'm glad I got to see you again. You look as beautiful as you did two years ago. Even more." The guys holding him to the wall were evidently shocked enough that Alex could get out. Not a second after he finished speaking I was being crushed to his chest.

It was too much for me. Too many things were happening and I exploded. Tears ran down my face in great waves and shuddering sobs racked my body. Alex gently shushed me and picked me up so that I was cradled against him like a baby. I shifted and wrapped my arms around his neck, repeating over and over how happy I was that I could see him again.

"Bella? Care to introduce us to your friend?" Carlisle's strained voice managed to jerk me out of my bubble.

I picked up my head and looked around through my misty eyes. Everyone was crowded around us, all looking extremely tense. Alice was rubbing her temples like she had a headache. And Edward… Edward put a whole new meaning to 'If looks could kill.'

"O-oh. I'm sorry. Everyone this is Alex. Alex, this is my family. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward." I pointed everyone out as I named them.

Alex gently set me on my feet and made a sweeping bow towards the family. Anyone else who did that would look stupid, but it fit perfectly with him. "Bonjour, je suis désolé pour Barging po Vous avez une belle maison." I smiled. I loved it when he spoke French. His accent was enough to woo anyone. Not that I thought about him that way.

Edward stepped forward. "How do you know Bella?" His tone was possessive and border line furious.

Alex looked down at me and raised one eyebrow. I blushed. "I'll let Bella tell that story." He grinned down at me, his eyes still managing to twinkle even when they were red.

I sighed and leaned against him, my legs shaking. He held me up gently as I began my story.

"When I was sixteen I went to a party to celebrate my birthday. I was walking home and a man cornered me. He had me pressed up against a wall and had my top off, as well as my bra and was working on unbuttoning my jeans when Alex came out of nowhere and threw the guy away from me. He…umm… beat the crap out of the guy while I got dressed."

Edward was visibly trembling as a growl tore itself out of his throat. I took a step forward to go to him, but he shook his head at me and walked outside. Seconds later I heard a huge crash echo throughout the house.

Alice looked completely shocked. "He just destroyed the Aston Martin." A collective gasp went through the room as my mouth popped open. That car was his special car. Why would hearing me tell my story make him _that_ enraged?

**(A/N: I couldn't make him take out the Volvo. That's his baby.)**

Edward walked back in, his shirt ruffled and splattered with grease. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Please go on." He leaned against the wall nearest to me.

I sighed. I would need to talk to him about that. "Well there's not much to tell. After that, Alex became my best friend. We talked nearly every day. He looked the same now as he does now. Only he had golden eyes then." Some occurred to me then. "Do you think the reason I am so calm around you is because of what happened? Because Alex saved me, I just subconsciously became comfortable with your kind? I mean I didn't know what he was then, but I obviously do now. And he knows that I know too."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "It's possible that it had some impact. You are definitely more comfortable around us than most humans would ever hope to be."

Alex quickly spoke before anyone else could. "Bella I actually have to tell you something. I came here about two months ago to see you. You were… very depressed to put it nicely. What happened? Who hurt you, ma fleur?" His voice lowered dangerously and his eyes turned from black to red.

My eyes flicked around nervously. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't lie to him. I was a terrible liar. But Alex was extremely protective of me. What would he do to Edward?

Just then a knock sounded at the door. "This is the Forks Police. We would like to question you on the death of Charlie Swan and the disappearance of Bella Swan."

**Half of this just wrote itself. I hope you enjoyed it! Ha-ha, we got some major drama going on!**

**Oh and if I totally messed up the French I apologize. Google translator isn't the best!**

**Translations:**

_**Hello, I'm sorry for barging in. You have a beautiful house.**_

_**My flower**_

**A few Questions:**

**How many of you read or write 'M rated' stories?**

**Do you think I could?**

**If you write them, I have a few questions for you so please let me know!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I took some risks and I wasn't sure how you guys would take it. **

**I would like to ask for more reviews. I only got two, and I had 237 hits! Please take two seconds and review please. I need to know how many of you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

_Recap:_

_My eyes flicked around nervously. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't lie to him. I was a terrible liar. But Alex was extremely protective of me. What would he do to Edward? _

_Just then a knock sounded at the door. "This is the Forks Police. We would like to question you on the death of Charlie Swan and the disappearance of Bella Swan." _

I gasped and twisted around to look at the door, which was vibrating with force of the pounds being placed upon it. I turned back to see everyone looking at me. "What?"

Carlisle walked forward. "You are going to have to tell them Bella. Tell them you were there when Charlie died, and that you ran out into the woods and ended up at our house. It's obvious they know we are back, so we must be under suspicion. Maybe if you tell them this, they will leave."

"But what if they ask if I know who did this? What should I say then?" My heart pounded in my chest, drawing deep gasps of air into my lungs.

Edward and Alex stepped forward at the same time to console me. They glared at each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they both started beating there chest with their fists. Alice stepped forward and said "Just tell them you didn't see anyone kill Charlie. It's the truth, and they won't ask any questions."

The banging on the door increased in sound. "Open up! I know you are in there!"

I hurried to the door and quickly yanked it open. I almost got punched in the face by the over eager knocker. "Bella Swan? You're here?" The officer quickly stepped inside and looked around. I quickly followed his gaze to Alex, who was leaning against the wall, with his red eyes wide open. I saw the officer flinch. "And you are?"

Alex chuckled softly. "I'm Alex. I'm friends of the Cullen family. It seems I came at a bad time… Oh, and ignore the red eyes. They're contacts."

The officer swallowed loudly and nodded rapidly "I need to ask you some questions. Would you please all sit down?"

We all nodded and sat on the various chairs. The officer stayed standing, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable. Carlisle took the lead. "We know what happened to Charlie. Bella ran to our house last night and told us what happened. She was exhausted and we were planning on reporting the crime today, if nothing had been done."

The officer nodded stiffly. "Bella, can you tell me what happened?"

I swallowed. "I don't remember much. I hurt Charlie yelling and then a gun shot. I ran downstairs and saw Charlie lying on the floor, not moving, with blood gushing from his chest. I heard a noise coming from the hallway, so I turned and ran outside. I wasn't running to the Cullen's house, that's just where I ended up. I told them what happened, and then I passed out. I woke up about an hour ago." I took a deep breath. I don't think I breathed through that entire speech.

The officer was writing furiously on a notepad, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "Ok, now I have a few questions for the Cullen's. When exactly did you get back in town?"

I spoke up before anyone could answer. "Are they under suspicion?"

The officer nodded. "While they have never given reason to make us think that, you must understand, they come into town and a man dies. We must explore all options. Now, Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle nodded. "We arrived yesterday.** (A/N: I'm sorry if I did the math wrong. Edward arrived at Forks a day ahead of everyone else.)** Edward and Alice had gone over to see Bella and the Chief, but didn't stay to long. Other than that, we've been at the house."

Edward was watching the officer intently, his eyes slightly unfocused and he concentrated on his thoughts. Both the policemen's eyes, as well as Edwards both shifted to look at Alex, who was still leaning against the wall, completely at ease. "May I ask why you are here and when you arrived?" The officer inquired.

Alex grinned smugly, obviously loving the officers fidgeting. "I arrived with the Cullen's. I am here to visit and get away from my home. I travel a lot, and I needed a change of scenery. So here I am!" He made a sweeping gesture with his arms, as if announcing himself.

The officer nodded furiously, as if he had made some great discovery. "And where are you from, exactly?"

Alex smiled, one corner of his mouth going higher than the other. I knew that face. "Oh, I'm originally from Ireland." He said this with a very believable Irish accent. I thought the cops eyes were going to fall out. "Ye alright there, laddie?" I was glad the officer wasn't facing me; I couldn't stop my shoulders from shaking with suppressed giggles.

"Uh, yea. I believe that's all for now. We will keep you posted. Isabella, you won't be able to get into your home until we give you permission, so you will have to find somewhere to stay."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Bella can stay with us, if that's alright with her." I nodded. "Very well, you can stay in the guest room. We will provide you with clothes and such, since you will not be able to get things from your house."

The cop tipped his hat and walked out the door, leaving us in a strange silence.

Emmett was the first to break the silence. "Are you really from Ireland?" He turned to Alex.

"Nope, I'm from Chicago. Born in 1901. I was the only one of my family to survive the Spanish Influenza. I was turned when I was 20." He looked around the room at all the shocked faces. "What?"

Edward was the first to recover. "I'm from Chicago and I was born in 1901. I died in the Spanish Influenza."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "That's a strange coincidence. What was your last name as a human?"

"Masen."

Alex grinned. "Was your name Edward Anthony Masen?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

Alex began to laugh. "I helped your mother sometimes. Just stuff around the house. You hated me, because I could do things you couldn't."

"I don't remember you…"

"That's part of my gift. I retained all my human memories."

"What is your gift Alex?" This was Carlisle, the scholar in him coming out.

"I'd rather not tell you if that is all right. The Volturi would love to have my gift and I can't have that. Now, before the cop interrupted, I believe Bella, that you were going to tell me what happened about two months ago?" He raised an eyebrow at my now pale face.

"Umm…" I stammered, trying to stall.

Edward stepped forward. "I left Bella because I didn't believe it was safe for her to be around me. I didn't realize how many implications that would have. She fell into a catatonic state. And I left her unprotected. She is being hunted by a vampire who wants revenge. That's why Charlie was killed. It was Victoria's way of getting to Bella." I stared at him, in shock. He didn't have to tell the whole story. Alex would kill him!

I turned to look at Alex to find him staring at the ground, clenching his hands into fists. "Alex?"

He turned to look at me and I gasped. His eyes were a bright electric blue. I walked forward until I was a few feet from him. He held up his hand to warn me away. As he did, flame started to collect at the palm of his hand. I heard gasps from the Cullen's and saw them begin to back away. "I'll be back." Alex ground out through clenched teeth, before he disappeared out the door.

I turned to look at the Cullen's. Edward was just turning to look at Carlisle. "Have you ever seen a vampire who had the power to create fire?"

"No never. But I completely understand his concern about the Volturi. If they got wind of his talent he could be in some serious trouble. If they deem him a threat he will be hunted down and killed. However, Aro might want him to join the Volturi Guard. His gift is certainly a formidable asset in a fight. He is wise to avoid showing his gifts. He would have to kill anyone who saw it, to avoid them taking their knowledge to the Volturi."

Rosalie stepped forward. "Do you think he will try to kill us?"

At my shouted "No!" Everyone's eyes were on me. My face turned red with embarrassment. I hadn't meant to shout out loud, but the thought of anyone hurting the Cullen's so soon after I got them back were too much to bear.

"Do you have something to add, Bella dear?" Esme asked sweetly.

I nodded hesitantly. "Umm…yea. I don't think Alex will try to hurt anyone. It isn't his way. He's the goofy, go with the flow guy. Plus, he knows that you mean a lot to me, and that it would hurt me if he were to hurt you. So I think you're safe." I ended my speech awkwardly and looked down at my feet.

Alice spoke up. "I agree with Bella. I haven't had any visions of anything bad happening, although Alex will be back in few seconds and he's furious at Edward. So try not to provoke him."

Alex walked in just as Alice finished speaking. "I apologize for running out like that. I don't have to best handle on my temper when it comes to, ma fleur."

I heard Edward snarl loudly, but I was busy looking at Alex. His eyes were still blue and I could see flame dancing inside them. It had a hypnotizing effect on me, and I found myself staring at him, completely focused on the flame.

The spell was broken when I saw Edward tackle Alex. Both vampires were snarling loudly and swiping at each other. I ran forward and threw my hands out. "Edward stop it! Get away from him!" Edward seemed to freeze and then a pained howl ripped out of his mouth. He leapt away from Alex, cradling his arm against his chest, his body shaking. I walked over to him and I was shocked to see a large silvery burn mark on his arm.

Anger filled me and I spun around to yell at Alex, but when I saw him, my anger dissipated. He was staring at the floor, his hands clenched into fist and pressed against his eyes. "Alex?"

His head whipped up and he looked at me with his now golden eyes. "Bella I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, it was instinct. I'm sorry I would never use my power to hurt him on purpose, but I couldn't control it. Please forgive me…" He looked so scared that I wouldn't forgive him.

I sighed. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not incredibly angry at you for hurting Edward, but I suppose I forgive you."

I was about to say more, but I was interrupted by Rosalie's shriek. "Well I don't! How dare you use your power on my brother! You could have killed him! Do you know what that would've done to Bella?"

Emmett was holding her back as she thrashed about, trying to get to get to Alex, who had backed away from her. "Baby, stop. You can't fight him and win and I don't want you getting hurt." Emmett continued to speak softly in Rosalie's ear until she calmed down and he was able to let her go. The family began to speak amongst themselves in low tones, but I ignored them as I turned back to Edward.

He was still holding his arm gingerly, but he didn't look like he was in as much pain. I walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his arm and he looked up at me in surprise. "The pain just disappeared." He looked down at his arm and gasped. "It's gone!" I took my hand off to see for myself and he started to tremble again. "It's back and so is the pain."

I hurriedly touched his arm again and he sagged against the wall. I looked up to see the family watching me. "What just happened?"

Carlisle walked forward. "I think we just discovered your power. The question is how is it so powerful? You're only a human; you shouldn't be able to do this…"

"It's because it's Edward. Her main concern is that he is ok, so it must've provided enough of a boost to her power that she could use it." Alex offered.

"How strong would it be if I were a vampire?"

**So that's it. I was going to continue the conversation, but I want to skip a few days in time, so we can have Charlie's funeral. **

**I want to let everyone know, if you want me to read or beta your stories, I would love to. I'm on the computer everyday and I'm great with grammar.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

**It was brought to my attention that Alex seems a lot like Jacob… Yea I didn't quite notice that. He's like Bella's brother and he doesn't think of her like that. To me he's a mix of Emmett, Edward, and Jacob.**

**I hated this chapter. Writing it was like pulling teeth. It took so long to write. The words wouldn't come.**

**Enjoy!**

_Death__ is not the end  
__Death__ can never be the end._

_Death__ is the road.  
Life is the traveler.  
The Soul is the Guide_

_Our mind thinks of __death__.  
Our heart thinks of life  
Our soul thinks of Immortality. _

BPOV

The next few days were a whirl wind of stuff. Carlisle spent all of his time away from the hospital, researching my power. Alice spent all of her time locked in her room, trying to see Victoria. So far she hasn't seen anything besides blurry flashes. She's getting frustrated.

Edward hadn't let me out of his sight. No matter what I was doing, eating lunch or arranging Charlie's funeral, he was always there, offering comfort or just hovering. Alex was usually nearby. He was always on the phone, talking to some unknown person. I had asked Edward about it but he refused to tell me. He seemed to like Alex better though, so I figured it was a girl.

It had been four days since Charlie's death. It had been decided that Charlie had been shot by the supposed robber, who had taken several electronic things from around the house, and died of blood loss.

Today was his funeral. The only thing I could say about was: I wish Charlie didn't die because of my magnetism of danger. Because of my involvement with the super natural world. I hoped Victoria hadn't made it to painful for him, but I knew it was a useless wish.

"Are you ready?" Asked Edward. He kept telling me that I didn't have to go, that it could be too much for me.

I nodded. We walked out the door to the Volvo and were on our way. The rest of the family was following us to the funeral home. Alex was also coming, simply to support me.

The moment we got there, Edward started snarling. "What is it?"

"Quileute's are here. They're thinking that we killed Charlie. And they're furious at you for not leaving us." His hands tightened on the steering wheel, threatening to break it.

"They won't try anything in public, will they?" At his head shake I continued. "Well then come on. I don't want to be here longer than necessary." I stepped out of the car and immediately was joined by Edward and Alex.

I noticed one group of people who were standing about twenty feet away from us, glaring. I recognized Billy Black, along with his son Jacob, and Embry Call, but I didn't recognize the other three men standing there. I assumed they knew Charlie so I shrugged it off.

I quickly made my way over to them, Edward and Alex coming within ten feet and then stopping me. I turned to look at them. "Let me go!" They simply shook their heads and held me there. Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on mine. Alex was standing in front of me, doing his best to hide his red eyes while still watching the men.

Jacob stepped forward. "Let her go leech! You broke the treaty, you have no rights anymore."

I gaped at Jacob, noting the differences in his character now. He was much taller and more muscular now. His voice had deepened and he an air of command around him. Obviously Edward had sensed something I didn't, for her pulled me behind him and stood shoulder to shoulder with Alex. "Edward let me go talk to Billy!"

Edward sighed but stepped out of my way. "If you dogs touch her, I'll kill you. Treaty be damned!"

Jake was quick with a retort. "The treaty is void anyway! Charlie dying and one of your leeches having red eyes proves it!"

**(A/N: I wanted to use the F word soooo badly, but I didn't want to offend anyone… Damn it.)**

This time it was me who exploded. I didn't know what the hell was going on, how Jake knew about vampires or what treaty they were talking about, but I was done being clueless and weak. "Jacob! Will you shut up for five seconds?" Everyone turned to look at me in shock. I was usually the one who was quiet and avoided confrontations. But the stress was getting to me, and it just exploded.

"Charlie was not killed by Alex, and Alex has not killed anyone in Forks! He is on the same diet as the Cullen's! Maybe if you had asked first instead of assuming things, we wouldn't have this problem!"

Everyone stared at me for a moment and the Emmett burst out laughing. "Ha-ha! Oh my god that was incredible! Way to put the dog in his place Bella!"

Edward smiled down at me and laid a kiss on my head. Alex looked like he was in shock. "What the hell was that Bella?"

I giggled at his shell-shocked face. "I was mad. I had a fit. That's all." I shrugged and looked over at Billy. I did need to talk to him. Edward followed my eyes and nodded at me, his face tense again.

I walked quickly over to Billy, avoiding the growls of the other guys. Billy looked so sad. His hair and clothes were rumpled and his hunched forward in his wheelchair. "Billy, I'm sorry. I know Charlie was your best friend…"

He looked up at me, his brown eyes** (A/N: Does he have brown eyes?) **filled with sadness. "Why did he have to die? What did he ever do?"

I winced. I had to tell him the truth. "It's partly my fault." He turned to look at me, suspicion clear on his face. "Somebody wanted revenge on Edward… And she's doing it through me."

Jake snarl from behind me. "I told you it was those bloodsuckers! The Cullen's are bad news Bella; you should leave them before they kill you as well."

I clenched my teeth together, trying to control the retort that wanted to fly out of my mouth. But Jacob kept going. "If you had just stayed away from them, Charlie would still be alive. It's because of the Cullen's that he died!"

I snapped. I spun around so fast that the world became a blur, pulled my hand back, and punched him in his nose. Pain shot through my hand, but I ignored it. Jake was staring down at me incredulously. "Shut. Up. Jake I don't care what the hell you have to say about the Cullen's. It's because of them that I'm alive! Without them I would be six feet under by now. So shut the hell up you… you… stupid dog!"

I spun around and stomped back towards the Cullen's, blushing when I noticed the grins on their faces, as well as the crowd that had gathered. Mike and his friends were openly staring at me, with something akin to awe on their faces.

I wrapped my arms around Edward to try to hide the sobs racking through me. I wanted to get the funeral over with.

Three hours, lots of sobbing, and several '_I'm sorry for your loss'_s from various people, we were back at the Cullen house. I was worn out from fending off all the inquires about what happened, claiming I didn't want to talk about it. But then, of course, Renee found me with Edward and Alex both trying to make me feel better.

I could see it on her face. She still hated Edward, and she didn't know Alex. She had marched right up to me and asked if she could speak to me alone. I glanced at Edward and he nodded reluctantly. He couldn't keep my mother from speaking with me.

I followed her just outside. "Hey Mom. I didn't know you were coming today. Why didn't you tell me?"

She just looked at me, a neutral expression on her face. "Alice called me. Told me what happened. Said you were too distressed to call me yourself. You didn't look so distressed hanging on Edward Cullen's arm again. What's that about? He left you and you just take him back?! What if he leaves you again?" She was practically screeching by the end of her little speech. I winced, knowing Edward could here this all.

"Mom, it's not like that. We talk and he told me why he left. He apologized and I thought about it. I trust him and I love him. He won't leave me again." I wasn't sure if my Renee could hear the hint of doubt that my voice held.

She was silent for a few moments. Then she spoke, not looking at me. "You're moving back to Jacksonville with Phil and me."

My response was instantaneous. "No!"

"Bella you can't just live in Charlie's house by yourself! You're still a kid!"

I huffed. "Mom, I'm not a kid and I'm not living in Charlie's house. I'll be moving in with the Cullen's."

Her face became red. "You are not moving in with those Cullen's! From what I heard from Billy and Jacob, they have a very bad reputation. You should stay away from them Bella!"

When did she talk to Jake? And Billy… I can't believe he did that. "Mom, I know exactly what Billy and Jacob are talking about. The Cullen's are not dangerous! They are as much my family as you are and I love them, and I love Edward. You can't just make me leave them!"

She glared at me. "You are just going to make the same mistake I did. I'm not giving you a choice. You are coming with me and Phil and that's final!"

She went to turn around, but my words stopped her. "Mom, I am eighteen years old. I'm an adult. You can no longer make my decisions for me. I'm staying with the Cullen's and that's that."

She let out a sharp laugh. I could see she was trying to plant as many doubts in my head as she could. "I could cut you off. No money, you won't get the house, nothing."

"The Cullen's will take care of me." I retorted.

"You speak so confidently. What if they leave again? You will have nothing!"

I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her know that she had gotten to me. I simply turned around and walked back to Edward and Alex, and sobbed.

Renee tried to come and talk to me, but I told Edward to tell her that I didn't want to see her right then. She let out a loud huff and stomped away.

"Are you sure that's what you saw Alice?" Edward asked for the fifth time. She nodded again.

"I'm sure. Bella was changed by you, because Victoria was killing her. And nothing anyone decides is changing anything."

We had all been sitting here for hours. Alice had gotten a vision of me being changed and we've been discussing how to prevent it from happening. I wanted to be changed, but not like that.

"Do you know what led to me being changed?"

She shook her head and her voice became shaky. "That's the thing that's scaring me. Before I see Edward biting you, I see all of us standing in front of you, and then Victoria appears and everything goes blank. And then it reappears when Edward is forced to bite you."

"Can you see anything in the background that might give us a clue?" Edward asked.

"No it's really blurry… I see blobs on the ground, but I can't tell what they are." Alice rubbed her temples and screwed her eyes shut like she had a headache. I didn't think that was possible.

Alex spoke up. "So something happens between Victoria showing up and Edward biting Bella because she was to injured to survive otherwise, right?" Alice nodded slowly, obviously confused as to where he was going with this. "Well Bella was obviously attacked. And Victoria wouldn't be able to get to her unless everyone else was too busy to protect her. So my guess is that Victoria has other vampires with her. Maybe one that could block Alice's power… That could explain how she didn't see Charlie's death as well…"

Alice nodded her head slowly, her eyes blank. "I think that would be the most likely explanation. I can't think of any other reason for my vision to disappear. I'm trying to see when this would be happening, but there's nothing discernable about the vision, other than the fact that it's raining. Which is pretty much every day at Forks… So one of us will always have to be with Bella."

Emmett spoke up. "That shouldn't be too hard, considering she lives here now. And at school, Edward and Alice will be with her." He grinned at me and grabbed me up in a bone crushing hug, causing me to yelp. He dropped me. "Oops, sorry Bells."

At the mention of the nickname my dad gave me, my body was hit with exhaustion. I hadn't slept very much, trying to keep busy and keep the nightmares away. But I couldn't fight it anymore. I just had to wish for no nightmares and an easy sleep.

I had doubts about my wish.

**I'm stopping it there because I have no idea where to go from here. I'm thinking of doing their first day of school? We will see!**

**Review please!**


End file.
